Marry You: Tiva
by ncisgeek
Summary: All of a sudden Tony starts singing and Ziva has to follow suit!


AN: THE ITALICS MEAN TONY IS TALKING. THE BOLD MEANS ZIVA IS TALKING AND THE NORMAL IS EITHER BOTH OF THEM OR SOMEONE ELSE. I THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE IT EASIER TO UNDERSTAND.

Tony sat at his desk looking at the empty one across from his. He hoped Ziva arrived soon, he hated it when they fought and they'd had the mother of all fights that morning when he left her apartment. The elevator doors pinged open and out stepped a brown hair, chocolate eyed, tanned woman. At last she was her. When she got to the bullpen she refused to acknowledge him.

"_Hey Ziva you okay?" _he called across to her but she just turned away _"You know I love you right"_

"**Do you Tony? Really?"** she yelled

"_Of course I do"_ he was taken aback.

"**Sometimes it doesn't feel like it"**

He thought of all the things they had done over the past year and a half they'd been dating. Confused he asked _"What do you want from me?"_

"_**Proof"**_ she replied shortly

"_Okay I can do that"_ he pulled out his IPod. _"But you're doing it with me. You do the girl parts"_

"**What!"** some of the anger had drained from her

"_You'll see"_ he pressed play and the music for 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started filling the room.

"**What the … Tony!"**

He shushed her then stood in front of her desk. He opened his mouth and …

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"_ he sang. She was about to protest but thought better of it. He pointed to her indicating that it was her turn.

Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep **breath "Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"** The singing was attracting the attention of a lot of people in the room. Ziva continued **"Well I know this little chapel by the boulevard we can go, no one will know"**

"_Oh come on girl" _sang Tony. Then together they sang "Who cares if the trash, got a pocket full of cash, we can blow. Shots of patron"

Tony took over _"Ohh and its on girl"_ he moved around the desk to take Ziva's hands. At this gesture she opened her eyes. They carried on "Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, and we'll go, go, go, go-go"

"_I you're ready like I'm ready"_

"'**Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"**

"_Is it that look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you… Oh I'll go get a ring"_

"**Let the choir bells sing"**

"Like oooh what you wanna do?"

"_Lets just run girl … If we wake up and we wanna break up"_

"**That's cool, no I won't blame you"**

"_Ahh it was fun girl"_

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah and we'll go, go, go, go-go"

"_If you're ready like I'm ready"_

"'cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"

"_Just say I do … Tell me right now baby"_

"**Tell me right now baby"**

"_Just say I do"_

"**Tell me right now baby"**

"_Tell me right now baby"_

"'cause its a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"

"_Is it the look in your eyes"_

"**Or is it this dancing juice?"**

"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"

The music stopped.

"_You see. I do love you … more than I have ever loved anyone else. I don't want you to feel obliged and I don't want to smother you, that's why I may not always appear to love you" _he thought for a second _"Close your eyes"_

"**Tony …"**

"_Close them David"_ he repeated. While she had her eyes closed her rummaged around in his pant pocket. He pulled out a small red velvet box. He knelt on the ground in front of her. The onlookers tried not to give him away by gasping. He opened the box. _"Okay open your eyes now"_

Ziva opened her eyes and when she saw him she took a step back. Her hand flew to her mouth but she was speechless.

"_Ziva David"_ he started _"I love you more than I have loved before. Will you marry me?"_

She stood and blinked for a few seconds before a nervous cough from the crowd brought her back to reality. Then she started to smile at everyone **"I don't say no, no, no, no-no. I just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah"** she sang. Tony jumped up from the floor and kissed her before slipping the small gold ring onto her finger. Gibbs came up behind the pair and head-slapped them.

"_Ow … boss what was that for"_ protested Tony

"For breaking rule 12" replied Gibbs coolly before thinking and then adding "But it's more of a guideline anyway"


End file.
